Por favor no me dejes
by Neko loli
Summary: Hinata es una joven con un pasado difícil y doloroso, que es incapaz de desear algo para si misma, más el tiempo le demostrara que no todo es dolor en la vida... Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es propiamente de mi autoría.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

El viendo era frio, calaba en los huesos tan profundo como mil cuchillos, no había esperanza en ese preciso momento, no había nada. El dolor amainaba en su frágil pecho, se comprimía y se expandía tan rápido que su corazón apenas alcanzaba a seguirle el ritmo, no podía respirar… la oscuridad lo absorbía todo, su feliz y soleado día… su hermoso y tan esperado día… ¿Por qué todo resulto así? Ella solo cometió el error de desear algo en su día especial… Nunca tendría nada propio, se juró la joven niña, nunca desearía nada, afirmo con su tembloroso cuerpo, sus cabellos azulados cayéndole a los costados y su fleco tapando sus interminables lágrimas… ¡Jamás volvería a desear nada! Se prometió en un silencio sepulcral...

La idea de saber que ya no la iba a ver dolía tanto que apenas la concebía su pequeña mente, sus enormes ojos plateados veían a su alrededor como deseando que le dijeran que era mentira y que su madre se volvería a levantar, pero todo a su alrededor le era ajeno, gente corriendo por los largos pasillos blancos, entrando y saliendo desesperadamente con cosas, manchados de lo que ella, quería creer, era pintura roja, familiares de ella llorando sin parar, todo era extraño, sobreentendía todo pero aun así algo no hacía "clic" en su cabeza; pensaba estaba viendo una película de acción, de esas donde la heroína se levanta sin rasguños; así que contra todo pronóstico ella espero pacientemente a que su mamá se levantara como esas heroínas.

Pero nunca paso, su madre nunca se levantó y ahora ella estaba de pie delante de una caja extraña con su mama "dormida" dentro, por más que levantaba sus frágiles bracitos para intentar llegar a ella no podía… nuevamente la escena a su alrededor le era ajena, no sabía porque los adultos no le hacían caso de despertar a mamá, no sabía porque nadie la veía a la cara, no entendía porque nadie sonreía, no entendía porque estaban ahí y no festejando su cumpleaños con el pastel que mama había preparado para ella… La pequeña solo quería que despertaran a su mamá, pero nadie lo hizo.

Por la noche, cuando todos ya se habían ido, ella lloro porque aquello que le era ajeno la alcanzo y en un momento de soledad entendió todo, **_Mamá ya no va a regresar_** se dijo en un susurró lastimero _**Tienes que ser fuerte Hina**_ trataba inútilmente de darse ánimos…

Fue en ese momento de la noche, con el viento helado que le calaba en su frágil cuerpo, que ella deseo no haber sido tan insistente con su madre de salir a pasear para ir por unas florecillas silvestres al bosque cercano a su casa, fue en ese momento que se juró no tener nada que le perteneciera de modo que así ya no sentiría nuevamente ese dolor, ¿Podría alguien culparla? ¿Cómo explicarle a una niña que no tuvo la culpa? ¿Cómo decirle que todo fue un accidente?

Su ya de por si tés pálida había perdido más color con el pasar del día y la indiferencia de los adultos, en secreto y sin que nadie lo notara ella se culpada de la muerte de su madre, sin que nadie le dijera nada, sin que nadie le reclamara… ella era responsable en su corazón de haber perdido a su madre. Sin que nadie lo notara no habían perdido una persona, habían perdido dos… la joven y alegre niña, la risueña niña de mamá y papá ya no era más que un simple saco de carne, ese día ella prometió sobrevivir sin molestar a nadie más, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su dolor… Sin desear absolutamente nada…


	2. Cumpleaños Feliz

p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p style="text-align: center;"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El día había comenzado intranquilamente para ella, el sol se deslizaba traviesamente por su habitación dejando entrever que no quería hacerse esperar llenando de "alegría y vida" su habitación; no quería levantarse, no deseaba hacerlo, habían pasado quince años desde la muerte de su madre y la joven Hinata lo último que quería era festejar su "día especial", de hecho aborrecía tanto su cumpleaños que nunca dejaba que nadie cercano lo supiera, fuera de su familia, Hinata siempre mentía acerca de su fecha de nacimiento, a excepción de los trabajos que lo requerían, evitaba hablar de esa fecha tan lúgubre y sobre todo del recuerdo de su amada madre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hinata se removía entre las sabanas luchando con el deseo de levantarse, su corazón latía tal cual la última vez que la vio con vida… sus recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente vertiginosamente provocándole náuseas y haciendo que el dolor la golpeara tan duramente que reavivaba sus sentimientos de culpa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Duele…- susurro para sí misma, intentando inútilmente reprimir las lágrimas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Llevo sus manos hacia su pecho en un intento de sostener la pesada carga invisible, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma, pero su respiración traicionera rebelaba claramente su deplorable estado emocional; de antemano sabía que sería un día horrible, le esperaba seguramente un interminable discurso de reproche de su padre y en el mejor de los casos solo sería eso, de lo contrario recibiría como "regalo adicional" una golpiza muy dolorosa; intento hacerse ovillo para protegerse de su inminente destino ya marcado por las dolorosas lágrimas de la anticipación y la culpa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Por qué existía?- Era la pregunta que siempre rondaba la mente de Hinata./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Por qué sigo con vida?- Su melancólico semblante le daba un aura misteriosa, era el centro de atención por ser "diferente" siempre callada, siempre obediente, siempre servicial, siempre tranquila; nadie pensaba que la pasara mal; tenia algunas amistades en su trabajo, la joven Sakura e Ino eran de sus mejores amigas, más incluso a ellas Hinata no les decía lo que pensaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Y si termino con mi vida?...- La idea le supo bien en la mente y el corazón, sonrió ligeramente feliz como quien encuentra la solución "perfecta" a un problema sin solución alternativa. -¿Qué puedo perder?- se dijo resuelta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ciertamente desde la pérdida de su madre Hinata ya no tenía "nada", su padre se había cerrado a ella, el maltrato que recibía no era diario solo en días especiales, conmemorativos…; podía ir desde un simple discurso cruel hasta la agresión; vivir con el recuerdo constante de que ella era culpable de la muerte de una persona tan especial para su padre le demostró que en realidad su vida no tenía valor, la habían tenido solo porque su madre la deseaba y sin haber en este mundo nadie quien te amara ¿de qué serbia vivir?.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡Es perfecto!- Grito emocionada en verdad por la solución que no había pensado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tanta fue su emoción que se levantó a toda prisa de su cama con una gran sonrisa en sus labios; sin hacer esperar más a su "encantador día" se alisto tomando una ducha rápida, reviso rápidamente su closet y decidió llevar un vestido lila, largo hasta la rodilla, cepillo su larga melena negra atino a dejarla suelta llevando solamente una delgada diadema morada, rápidamente se calzo unas sandalias, iba a aprovechar el buen y cálido día para salir a caminar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sin tener realmente un compromiso que atender decidió que viviría al máximo su último día…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanContinuara…../p 


	3. Destino de media noche

.

.

.

 _DESTINO DE MEDIA NOCHE_

El brillo de un par de ojos perla parecía vivificado y alegre andando con suma soltura por la ciudad; el suave caminar de su dueña hacia que varios hombres pasaran admirando la belleza tanto de los ojos perla como de ella misma, la cual brindaba sonrisas a donde quiera que iba, nadie parecía notar que era apenas una cruel burla de lo que es la alegría y la paz. En esos bellos ojos faltaba el brillo lila que la hacía estar con "vida", en esos ojos se escondían mentiras y desilusiones, se escondían malos tratos, palabras hirientes, momentos difíciles, soledad, lágrimas, recuerdos dolorosos, anhelos indescifrables, sueños no cumplidos, y sobre todo una decisión peligrosa…

Hinata se había resuelto a pasar su día deambulando por la enorme cuidad, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y brillaba con la intensidad que solo un día de verano puede otorgar, los edificios de moda estaban atiborrados de personas y era un ir y venir de gente ajena a una joven triste y solitaria que sonreía con falsa resolución en su corazón.

Viendo los grandes escaparates llenos de ropas, bolsas y demás cosas costosas, Hinata pasaba su tiempo de tienda en tienda. Elegía una tienda el azar, entraba en ella se medía un par de cosas, curioseaba aquí y allá, y salía sin prestarle mucho interés realmente a lo que hacía, simplemente quería hacer algo y estar ahí un momento más, intentando convencerse de que, si bien, podría haber algo que la detuviera de hacer lo que ya estaba planeado o confirmar que no valía la pena darle la oportunidad a este "asqueroso mundo". Después de unas horas visitando tiendas y andando por la ciudad, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que era innegable, nada de lo que hiciera en ese momento la podría llenar de vida, y mucho menos podría atarla a ella, no había nada al final.

-¿No hay nada?- se preguntó inocentemente Hinata en voz apenas audible por el tumulto de la ciudad, de haber sido escuchado se habrían dado cuenta de su decepción – Estoy candada de todo esto…- sentencio.

Se detuvo en seco cerrando fuertemente los ojos, ya no quería llorar no en su último día y el "más especial"; se quitó las lágrimas que le alcanzaron a correr por sus pálidas mejillas y viendo alrededor decidió entrar en una cafetería que apenas había notado hasta ese momento.

-¡Bienvenida!- la recibió una joven de cabellos rosas con la alegría que ella envidiaba, una punzada en su corazón de anido en ella abruptamente al ver los ojos jade de la joven tan llenos de lo que ella anhelaba tanto – ¿Mesa para uno?- pregunto con voz dulce y amigable la pelirrosa desde detrás de un gran mueble de madera fina en el cual había una caja.

-Si…- susurro Hinata, la sola presencia de la "alegría personificada" la hacía sentir mareada y asqueada

-Claro, sígueme- guiándola por el café la mesera la llevo a unas pequeñas mesitas de madera que daban directo a la avenida principal – ¿Esta bien este lugar?- volteo a ver a Hinata dándose cuenta de que algo la molestaba. –También tenemos mesas libres en aquella área- señalo un lugar más tranquilo y oscuro, que evitaba por lo depresivo del mismo.

-Mmm- por un momento Hinata se sintió tentada a sentarse ahí donde no daba la luz, pero rápidamente lo reconsidero –Si este va a ser mi último día más vale que lo haga bien- pensó –Aquí está bien, gracias- sonrió por primera vez a la joven pelirrosa.

-Bien- la joven pelirrosa no había pasado inadvertido su titubeo, sabia por experiencia que algo pasaba, y se removía su interior queriendo preguntar la razón – Toma asiento en seguida te atenderán mis compañeros, este es el menú- no podía cuestionarla sabía que sería extraño que un desconocido preguntara que pasaba – En cuanto estés lista puedes llamarnos- apunto a un área del café donde se encontraba el gran mueble con la caja que parecía ser el punto central del mismo – ¿Debería preguntar? - se cuestionó mentalmente sin darse cuenta de la cara de pocos amigos que le brindaba su cliente.

-Sí, muchas gracias, en cuento este lista te llamare puedes retirarte- corto tajante y con poca delicadeza la conversación, tener a esa mujer tan "alegre" la hacía sentirse sucia.

-Oh! Claro- La chica pelirrosa dejo a Hinata sola sin muchos ánimos, no quería dejarla, su naturaleza siembre había sido ver por los demás, y algo la llamaba a ayudar a la pequeña pelinegra – ¡Rayos que gran metida! – Se regañó mentalmente – ¡Bravo Sakura! – por el rabillo del ojo volteo a ver a la pelinegra –Estoy segura de que algo planea y no parece ser bueno- Susurro para sí, rendida ante su inminente torpeza Sakura llego hasta la Caja del café, mas no dejo que sus ojos jade se apartaran de la pequeña pelinegra.

Ajena ante el conflicto de su mesera Hinata se encontraba sentada en una hermosa mesa de madera que era adornada con un ligero mantel menta que caía en picos por los lados, sobre la mesilla se encontraba un florero pequeño con una linda flor de tulipán rosa, todo en el café y la forma tan delicadamente adornado hacia que sus clientes respiraran tranquilidad y formaba un sentimiento de "estar en casa", más a Hinata eso no le interesaba lo mas mínimo, ni siquiera se había detenido a admirar el lugar, solo se enfocaba en el menú que tenía en las manos y la vista del gran ventanal.

Un peligroso brillo se apodero de los gentiles ojos perla y se negaba a dejarlos ir sin mancharlos, Hinata veía pasar a las personas sonriendo y disfrutando sus vidas; las contemplaba en silencio desde su pequeño rincón, el gran ventanal a lado de ella le permitía ver con claridad a todo aquel que pasara por ahí, veía a parejas, niños, abuelos, perros, todo.

-¿Por qué ellos si pueden sonreír así?- la suave voz de Hinata apenas era audible para ella misma. –Qué envidia- sonreía burlona de su propia situación. –Y pensar que mañana ya no estaré aquí y ninguno de ellos se dará cuenta- sus ojos empezaron a mojarse sutilmente -¿Por qué? –El silencio se hizo y no hubo respuesta alguna a sus preguntas – Todo terminara…- Sonrió peligrosamente la pelinegra, saboreando la tranquilidad de la muerte que se avecinaba.

Ajena a todo Hinata no se había dado por enterada de que alguien no dejaba de mirarla, Sakura se estremeció al concluir que era lo que la chica planeaba, le presto tanta atención que había sido capaz de leerle los labios a la pequeña pelinegra, no había sido fácil hacerlo ya que la posición no era favorable para la pelirrosa, teniendo casi de espaldas a la pelinegra, tuvo que concentrarse tanto que dejo de atender a los demás comensales cuando entraban provocando a la curiosidad de su compañero.

-¿Sakura?- hablo un joven de melena rubia – ¡Oye! ¿Sakura?- volvió a llamar con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte, más la aludida no reaccionaba – ¿Estas bien?- sacudió ligeramente a la joven que se había quedado petrificada en su lugar.- ¿Pasa algo?- alcanzo a preguntar un poco nervioso, ver a su amiga de la infancia así le hacía saber que algo muy malo pasaba ya que ella no era tan fácil de impresionar.

Unos aguosos ojos jade chocaron de frente con unos zafiro, provocando que los primeros angustiaran más a los zafiro.

-Naru…- se le iba el aliento a la joven –Naru… ella…. ella…- no alcanzaba a decir lo que quería, el miedo se anido en ella, rápidamente recuerdos muy dolorosos la arrastraron sin tregua al pasado, el pecho empezó a dolerle y el latido de su corazón casi la dejaba sorda. – ¡Contrólate Sakura!- se reprendió mentalmente cerrando fuertemente los ojos y empuñando las manos

-¿Ella? ¿De qué hablas? –la angustia alarmaba a su compañero, el miedo se hizo presente en los dos, el joven de ojos zafiro veía como su amiga luchaba por mantener el autocontrol por lo que espero a que volviera a hablar, más la tranquilidad no volvió a él.

-Ella…- dos lagrimas gruesas rodaron pos sus mejillas, su pequeño dedo apunto a la pelinegra que sonreía ajena a todo –Ella tiene ese brillo en sus ojos…- abrió lentamente sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba, los recuerdos y la oscuridad la invadían

Inevitablemente el joven volteo a ver a quien señalaba su compañera y amiga de la infancia; la pelinegra seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ni del minucioso examen visual del otro miembro del café; los ojos zafiro no entendían bien lo que pasaba, ni lo que quería decir su amiga y dando una rápida vista a su alrededor se dio cuenta que si bien el café no estaba muy lleno había unos cuantos curiosos que no se hicieron esperar para empezar a cuchichear sobre lo que pasaba, dándose cuenta de ello decidió mover a su amiga a la parte de la cocina evitando así llamar más la atención; su amiga no reaccionaba, dejo de hablar y su cuerpo temblaba.

\- ¿Rayos y ahora qué?- se preguntó mentalmente el joven mientras conducía suavemente entre sus brazos a su amiga. El miedo no había dejado el corazón del joven, solo había visto a su amiga de la misma manera y eso había sido hace tiempo –Otra vez no, por favor- se dijo a sí mismo a modo de súplica – Que no sea lo que estoy pensando….- negaba ligeramente con la cabeza

-¿Ahora que paso Naruto?- la severa voz del otro miembro del café no se hizo esperar al ver entrar a sus compañeros en un estado bastante inconveniente a horas de trabajo.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber Sasuke- se indignó el joven de ojos zafiro ante la llamada de atención–Sakura dijo algo de una chica y después se puso así- señalo a su amiga con la cabeza sin soltarla del abrazo en el que la tenía.

-Sasuke…- susurro la joven pelirrosa y grandes y gruesas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos –Sasuke…- hipeo temblando aún mas –Sasuke…- se separó lentamente de los brazos del joven de ojos zafiro para abrazarse al propietario de unos ojos ónix indescifrables que al verla se mostraron angustiados y compasivos.

-¿Qué paso pequeña?- susurro tranquilizadoramente a la joven que se aferraba a su cuerpo; el cuerpo del joven de ojos ónix fácilmente rebasaba al de la pelirrosa, por lo que abrazarla era lo mismo a cubrirla casi por completo. Susurraba palabras tranquilizadora a la pequeña entre sus brazos intentando averiguar qué era lo que la había puesto así- Tranquila aquí estamos Naruto y yo- le recordó amorosamente, más el cuerpo de la mujer no dejaba de temblar bajo el suyo y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

Tomo unos minutos más para que la joven pelirrosa dejara de llorar y se separara del enorme cuerpo del pelinegro que la abrazaba protectoramente, dándole espacio el pelinegro de ojos ónix se apartó colocándose a lado de su rubio amigo esperando paciente a que su pequeña hablara; solo hasta ese momento fue que la joven volteo a ver a los dos hombres que la acompañaban. Zafiro, Ónix y Jade, se veían mutuamente pasando de uno a otro, dos de ellos intentando descifrar que era lo que había pasado.

-Esa joven tiene el mismo brillo que tenías tú esa noche- sentencio dolorosamente la pelirrosa volteando a ver a su amigo de cabellera rubia, en un susurro lastimero y apenas audible. Los ojos ónix y zafiro se confrontaron mutuamente, entendiendo que lo que pasaba era grabe.- ¿Podemos ayudarla? – suplico con sus ojos nuevamente en lágrimas llamando la atención de sus amigos.

Los jóvenes no sabían que decir, la situación parecía difícil pero ¿Cómo llegar con una desconocida que ni ayuda había pedido? ¿Cómo decirle a su amiga que no podían interferir en la vida de otra persona?

-Sakura…- hablo primeramente el rubio intentando dar una respuesta a su amiga –Nosotros no…- no sabía cómo continuar- ¿Esta bien negarse?- se preguntó mentalmente agachando su mirada al suelo intentando buscar una respuesta a su propia pregunta.

-Todos los días me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haber llegado?- con sus pequeñas manitas sacudió su falda negra y se arregló el chaleco del mismo color el cual usaba sobre una blusa de manga larga color blanco, por estar casi fundida con Sasuke se había arrugado su uniforme; intentaba quitarle algo de importancia al asunto pero no podía dejar de ver esas imágenes crudas y dolorosas en su mente; termino de arreglarse el uniforme y volvió la mirada a su amigo el cual había volteado a verla y esperaba expectante a que terminara -¿Qué si te hubiera perdido? ¿Qué sería de nosotros?- volteo a ver al chico de cabellos y ojos ónix con dolor -¿Y si ella no tiene a alguien? – Sentencio -¿Si no somos nosotros quien va a ayudarla?- pregunto a ambos jóvenes.

El silencio los envolvió, los dos varones se miraron mutuamente, sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían cediendo a la petición de la mujer delante de ellos. Suspirando pesadamente ambos jóvenes aceptando su inminente derrota y sonriéndose cómplices a sabiendas que la pelirrosa armaría planes descabellados solo por querer ayudar a una desconocida; seguramente no la tendrían nada fácil pero comprendían que su compañera podría tener razón, sino la ayudaban ellos, ¿Quién lo haría?.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto fastidiado el joven rubio, no le gustaba la idea, incluso le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza el pensar en la que se estaban metiendo.

Los ojos de la pelirrosa miraron con esperanza renovada al rubio de ojos zafiro, y casi instantáneamente voltearon con el de ojos ónix, con una súplica que solo él entendía.

-Solo no causes problemas pequeña- le sonrió tiernamente y acto seguido le sacudió la larga melena rosada de la joven.

-Gracias- tomando la mano de los jóvenes, les sonrió con cariño, acto seguido se dirigió solamente al rubio-¿Podrías invitarla a tus carreras? ¿No tienes una hoy?-

Los ojos "esperanzadores" de la pelirrosa incomodaron al rubio, provocando que el de ojos ónix se divirtiera viéndolo sufrir, Sasuke quería al "par de locos" con los que trabajaba y siempre los había cuidado con mucho cariño en especial a la pelirrosa. Por ellos había hecho muchas locuras y las que le faltaban, sin esperar que el rubio respondiera a la pelirrosa los corrió de la cocina tan "sutil" como podía.

-Sea lo que sea que vaya a planear tu cabecita loca hazlo atendiendo a nuestros clientes Sakura, has hecho mucho escandalo- le recordó Sasuke a la pelirrosa –Ahora salgan de mi cocina y muévanse a atenderlos- echándolos abruptamente a empujones los devolvió a su "lugar"-Ya no quiero molestias en la cocina, así que no vuelvan a entrar aquí- les advirtió severo, dándose la vuelta no dejo que le respondieran nada ante la mirada molesta de la pelirrosa y el rubio.

-Bien- dijeron al unísono

-Sakura… ¿cómo es posible que estés con ese amargado?- curioseo Naruto

-Mmm…- un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la pelirrosa- ¡Deja de preguntar tonterías tenemos que concentrarnos en el trabajo! - evadió la pregunta al tiempo que atinaba a golpear en la cabeza a su compañero -¿entonces? La invitaras verdad- volteando al gran comedor escaneo con la mirada el salón, Sasuke tenía razón habían perdido tiempo y varios de los comensales que habían llegado se retiraron, mas ella buscaba una en particular, encontrándola en el mismo lugar en el que la dejo con la vista perdida en la cuidad.- ¡Bien ahí esta!- susurro para si misma –Ahora ve e invítala, anda- apuro al rubio sin darle tiempo a este para negarse.

-¡Rayos, Sakura!- se quejaba el rubio que era empujado por la pelirrosa hasta donde se encontraba la pelinegra abstraída de la realidad; llegando hasta el campo de visión de la pelinegra Sakura termino de empujar a Naruto sin darle tiempo suficiente para que escapara. A tropezones llego Naruto hasta la pelinegra, casi dándose de lleno en la mesa, provocando con ello que los ojos perla de la joven comensal se fijaran en los zafiro –Eh…- balbuceo Naruto – Eeeem…- las palabras se le habían ido de la boca, tan enojado estaba con Sakura que había olvidado que aún seguían en el café.

-¡Por fin!- se quejó la pelinegra, mostrando claramente y sin vergüenza su inconformidad- ¿Saben cuánto he estado esperando?- a pesar de su suave voz, su mal humor era palpable -¿Qué mal servicio es este?- los ojos de Hinata miraban al joven rubio con gran reproche

-Si no fuera por Sakura…- pensó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia que tenía, por un momento la idea de correrla le paso por la cabeza, pero al ver los ojos de la joven entendió porque Sakura había tenido ese ataque un momento atrás –Son iguales- pensó recordando el pasado.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto más molesta Hinata al ver que el rubio solo se limitaba a mirarla – ¿Vas a tomar mi pedido o me largo de aquí?- hizo ademan de levantarse

-¡No!- casi grito Naruto provocando que la pelinegra le viera como si estuviera loco –Quiero decir… No hace falta que se retire señorita- modulo su voz haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no mandar todo al caño –¡De esta no te salvas Sakura!- se prometió enojado- Por favor póngase cómoda y dígame lo que va a ordenar, se lo traeré lo antes posible- fingió galantería al ayudar a Hinata a acomodarse en su silla, se reacomodó su chaleco negro y removió con la mano unas cuantas arrugas de su pantalón del mismo color, sonrió a su comensal y espero a que Hinata decidiera algo del menú.

Hinata observaba al joven mesero, escaneo detalladamente e intencional al sujeto; Naruto era alto y de cuerpo atlético, su uniforme parecía estar ligeramente arrugado pero no se le veía mal, el traje de pingüino hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos y cabello, más lo que llamo la atención de Hinata era que tenía unas ligeras marcas en sus mejillas, fueran de nacimiento o intencionales le hacían llamar la atención de la pelinegra la cual no se pudo resistir a preguntarle por ellas.

-¿Tus marcas son de nacimiento?- la suave voz envuelta en inocencia hicieron que el rubio le prestara atención.

-¿Le intereso yo o el menú?- pregunto aun huraño Naruto y provocando un gran sonrojo a Hinata

-Lo siento- se disculpó está sumamente avergonzada y con la cara totalmente roja incapaz de ver a Naruto a la cara–Quiero un café y un pie de queso con zarzamoras- tímidamente entrego a un muy malhumorado Naruto el menú y se voltio de inmediato a ver por la ventana ignorando todo lo posible a su mesero.

-De inmediato- respondió con prisas y sin esperar nada más se retiró; Naruto sabía que había metido la pata, claro que no paso desapercibida la reacción de la joven y hasta a él le había causado bochorno lo que le había propuesto a causa de su imprudencia.

Siguiendo la dinámica de siempre llevo a Sasuke el pedido y espero por él, creyendo que iba a olvidar fácil el asunto con la comensal, no se percató que había algo que aún tenía que hacer con ella, si no fuera por su "oportuna" amiga habría dejado morir el bochornoso momento en su memoria.

-¿Vas a invitarla verdad?- cuestiono Sakura interceptando a Naruto a medio camino y sacando sin querer al rubio de sus pensamientos

-¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga si ni siquiera la conozco?- el dolor de cabeza de Naruto provocaba que se volviera aún más huraño y su forma de responder no ayudaba mucho a la situación

-Mmm- medito, si algo abría que reconocer era que Sakura cuando se proponía algo no dejaba que pequeñeces como ser "desconocidos" impidieran llevara cabo sus planes- Puedes decirle que es un evento del café… –

-Supongamos que va- medito Naruto – ¿Que vamos a hacer con ella después de eso? –

\- Podemos hacernos sus amigos – contesto con simpleza la pelirrosa

-Sakura…- tomo una bocanada de aire y lucho por no perder el casi nulo autocontrol que le quedaba - ¿Cómo demonios pretendes lograr eso?-

-¡Eso es fácil!, deja que yo me encargue, solo invítala por favor, si la dejamos ir así y el día de mañana sale en las noticias que se suicidó, créelo, te sentirás mal al no haber intentado ayudarla hoy- aseguro Sakura como quien tiene experiencia de antemano

-Bien, esto será tu responsabilidad, ¿entendido?-

-Si- aseguro con decisión la pelirrosa

Naruto sabía de antemano que Sakura no hablaba solo porque si, así que a pesar del bochorno y del mal humor llevo con fingida sonrisa el pedido de su cliente, intentando pensar rápidamente lo que habría de decirle en caso de que no quisiera ir con él.

-Su pedido señorita- intento modular su voz a una más alegre, claramente fallando en ello, mas Hinata aun con su bochorno ni siquiera volteo a verlo solo asintió – Mi nombre es Naruto – dijo algo apenado al final – Debo disculparme por mi actitud- intento llamar la atención de la joven pero esta no volteo a verlo en ningún momento, al verla bien se dio cuenta que aún tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas –Para disculparme por ello quisiera invitarla a una carrera de motocrós en la que participara el café-

Instintivamente Hinata volteo a ver a Naruto, no entendía bien la propuesta, ella en su vida había tenido novio o amigos, siempre pasaba sus tardes sola o estudiando, había cursado sus estudios prácticamente sola y alejada de cualquier persona, no hizo por tener amigos, no hizo por salir a fiestas por lo que la invitación de ese joven fue como bálsamo en su corazón, por un momento tuvo esperanza de poder tener a alguien, aun cuando solo fuere un solo amigo.

-Pero mañana ya no estaré aquí- se dijo a si misma – ¿Que caso tiene ir?- lo reconsidero

Viendo Naruto que el sonrojo de Hinata la abandonaba y con él el pequeño brillo lila, entendió que estaba reconsiderando todo, por lo que inconscientemente dijo algo que lo iba a llevar a una aventura que no sabía dónde terminaría

-Me gustaría mucho que fueras- le confeso sin entender la implicación de sus palabras

Hinata solo atino a asentir por inercia, en realidad no estaba pensando, solo dijo que si, y ya.

-¡Bien!- sonrió con sinceridad el rubio- Enseguida te daré las indicaciones- sonrió aún más con alegría verdadera porque había logrado convencer a la pelinegra –El evento es a la media noche- seguía sin notar la situación –Te estaré esperando- le guiño un ojo de manera inocentemente coqueta y sin más se retiró para buscar donde escribirle la dirección a Hinata.

Mientras el joven se retiraba Hinata luchaba por mantener sereno su corazón, el cual parecía habría cobrado vida de alguna manera que no sabía comprender.

-¿Quién eres Naruto?- se preguntó toda colorada viendo cómo se retiraba - ¿Cómo lograste hacerme sentir esto? –

Continuara….


End file.
